


Day 386

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reunions, soulmates or destiny or smth they just Belong together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: "It is sometimes only possible to realize how precious something is until after you've lost it."Words Zelgius tells the Summoner somewhere around Day 4.Now, it's Day 386 since being summoned to Askr.Compainion fic.





	Day 386

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a true story, and inspired by a drawing on Twitter.  
> This is a companion to my fic ["The Branded and the One Without,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041287) but it isn't necessary to get the story.

One year and twenty days. That's how long it's been since Zelgius was pulled from his world, on the brink of death, to Askr. His arrival caused quite the stir, with multiple Ikes serving the order, one of which not yet knowing his true identity. With help from the Prince and Princess, they were able to form a shaky truce. The summoner explained that there are limitations placed on fighters when they arrive. No matter how desperate his need to duel Ike, it was neither the time nor the place. Instead, Zelgius was encouraged to take part in castle life.

So he did.

He joined the summoner's monthly armor rotation. He visited the dungeon's secret hot spring and summery cove. He held the position of Head Arena Assault fighter and faced off against the summoner's foes daily. He even acquiesced to becoming Princess Lissa's battle partner.

She was the first to figure out how lonely he was.

It was an offhanded comment about her own lack of a brand that caused him to go cold. It didn't take her long to piece together that he had some sort of brand and that it was very, very private. While normally a mischievous girl, Lissa never pried. She offered her company to Zelgius, should he ever wish to confide in her.

He never did.

Lissa wasn't like him. The scorn, the hate, the disdain... Though her parentage was in question, she was always seen as a true princess and was loved by her family. She wasn't beaten. She didn't have to flee from her own home to keep herself alive. She didn't have to move constantly to avoid detection and persecution. Lissa could never understand him.

More time passed. Zelgius had briefly met with Apostle Sanaki, but she had no information on Sephiran's whereabouts. Ike and his merry mercenary band were soon joined by a leauge of Laguz led by King Tibarn. If King Naesala hadn't been summoned right before, Zelgius is sure he would have lost his own head. With every new addition to the Order, he is reminded that he cannot walk alongside them. His heritage is too disparate, his sins too vast.

This breath in the order, how long will it last? How long will he be putting off his own destruction? He finds some semblance of excitement in battles fought against Embla's forces, but his purpose is gone. "It is sometimes only possible to realize how precious something is until after you've lost it," he had told the summoner soon after he reached the cap of his strength in this world. This painful truth is his entirety, his reality.

Day three hundred eighty-five passes. Zelgius exists, but he does not _live_.

Day three hundred eighty-six. One year and twenty-one days after his arrival in the Order.

The summoner is crying over her orb stash again. She never feels she has enough, which is hogwash in Zelgius's mind. After all, she managed to summon every Laguz royal with ease. "Summoner, crying will not solve anything," he says pointedly. She rubs her hand on her sleeve and nods before dashing out to orchestrate some crazy scheme to gain more before the day is over. He sighs and performs his daily duties in the arena, cleaving a path so the two reserve teams could flood the enemy in his wake. When he exits, the summoner runs right into his chest. She isn't phased at all. She's just... giggly. He can tell from the tangles in her hair and the grass stains on her knees that she's been running all over the castle grounds. She must have summoned a new hero.

"Congratulations, Summoner. I shall look forward to meeting with this new hero at your convenience," he tells her almost robotically. While the summoner has usually planned for heroes arriving weeks in advanced (Feh the owl brings calendars), today, the summoner continues to grin and trots away without giving him the exact date and time he will be introduced to the new summon. How odd. This is something he can ponder on his own, he supposes. Without anything else to do, he retires to his quarters.

There's a shift in the air. It's distant, yet familiar--a faded memory. No, a buried memory. His pace quickens. For the first time in over a year, he hopes. He hears the clicking of heels against the stone floor. He's practically running despite his heavy armor. Her silver hair flies as she rounds the corner far too quickly. His feet stop moving. She stops, too, breathing heavy from running down the hallway. Zelgius doesn't know how long he stares at her. He doesn't believe she's real.

Micaiah.

_"It is sometimes only possible to realize how precious something is until after you've lost it."_

She steps forward, eyes wide with wonder. She inches closer, closer, closer.

Micaiah--his Maiden. The one he traveled across the continent to protect, first out of duty, then out of devotion. Was it was her kindness that she showed to everyone, regardless of their station? Maybe it was her devotion to her king, reflecting ideals he held dear. Perhaps it was her mysterious power, something that resonated oh-too-well with him. Whatever the case, far too quickly, she became the object of his affection--someone he _loved_. He had thought he would never be able to love, not bearing a Brand, and yet...

Micaiah changed him.

He leans down and reaches toward her, hoping, _praying_ that this is real, that she's here in front of him. His fingers tremble as they come to rest against her cheek. She's real. She's here. She's with him.

There's so much Zelgius wants to say, so much he has to tell her, but no words come out. He just stares into her eyes, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek. After living in Askr for over a year, he had grown re-accustomed to being alone. Echoes of his younger days drew him along by a thread. He lived for the thrill of battle then, and that was his only consolation in this world.

But now, he has something, _someone_ , to live for.

Her dainty fingers brush against his, and he is pulled from his thoughts.

"Sir Knight?"

Her voice is angelic.

_"It is sometimes only possible to realize how precious something is until after you've lost it."_

"My Maiden," he whispers, "I promise I will never leave you, again."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a screenshot of pulling my Zelgius, but it was over a year after that until I finally pulled a Micaiah on my account. He's not alone, anymore.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a [drawing on Twitter by lordvanguard.](https://twitter.com/lordvanguard/status/1096605321580097536) The next chapter will tackle the caption that goes along with it! :)
> 
> Something new! I set up a discord server for any Micaiah/Zelgius enthusiasts that would like to come and chat (scream into the void) about them! [You can join here!](https://discord.gg/rqJ53ES)


End file.
